marvel_vs_dc_battlesfandomcom-20200214-history
Iron Man
' Iron Man' é um personagem das Histórias da Marvel. Sua identidade verdadeira é a do empresário e bilionário Anthony (ou "Tony") Edward Stark. O Iron Man foi criado por Stan Lee em 1963, com projeto de Don Heck nos desenhos. A primeira publicação foi em Tales of Suspense #39 Tony Stark, o Homem de Ferro, é um cientista e empresário genial, entra no MIT com 15 anos para a graduação em engenharia elétrica e com 19 anos recebe o mestrado em Física e Engenharia elétrica.Nunca faltou dinheiro para seus projetos, pois herdou a fortuna e os empreendimentos de seu pai aos 21 anos, quando ele faleceu em um acidente. Dada a sua juventude, criou para si um estilo playboy bilionário. Essas características foram inspiradas no milionário americano da vida real, Howard Hughes Na versão inicial, durante a guerra do Vietña, o inventor e industrial Tony Stark foi vítima de uma explosão de granada. Stark sobreviveu à explosão mas estilhaços do explosivo se alojaram próximo ao seu coração, ameaçando sua vida. Ele foi capturado e levado até o líder Wong Chu. Restavam apenas alguns dias de vida para o americano, e Wong Chu o forçou a criar uma poderosa arma.Tony não criou uma arma e sim algo que o mantivesse vivo e permitisse derrotar os captores. Preso com ele estava outro gênio, o professor Ho Yinsen. Stark revelou seu plano ao professor e Yinsen o ajudou. Quando os homens de Wong Chu se aproximaram, o velho professor pegou uma metralhadora e foi fuzilado. Foi o tempo suficiente para que Stark se recuperasse e se acostumasse a usar a armadura que criaram. O Iron Man enfrentou os soldados e os derrotou. Sua armadura resistia aos disparos contra ele. Wong Chu tentou fugir e Iron Man incendiou o galpão de munições fazendo com que a explosão o matasse. Wong Chu foi morto e os prisioneiros libertados. Desde então Stark desenvolveu novas versões de sua armadura e adotou as cores vermelho e dourado como as padrões da armadura. Com o traje cada vez mais aperfeiçoado, Tony Stark passou a atuar como super herói, combatendo toda a frota de inimigos dos Estados Unidos. Alcoolismo Stark foi levado à falência por um rival chamado Obadiah Stane (criador da armadura do Monge de Ferro) que o levou a bater na Pepper Potts,varias prisões e um colapso emocional e problemas com alcoolismo. Ele teve de abandonar a identidade do Homem de Ferro, transferindo-a para um de seus empregados, o ex-militar James Rhodes. O segundo Homem de Ferro agia sob as instruções de Tony Stark e participou de momentos decisivos da cronologia do Universo Marvel. Stark recuperou-se financeiramente criando uma nova companhia, a Circuits Maximus. Enquanto se reerguia, Rhodes continuou no controle do traje. Com o tempo Rhodes foi se tornando cada vez mais agressivo, beirando a loucu ra. O motivo disso era o traje estar calibrado para funcionar em conjunto com a mente de Tony Stark. Depois de salvar Rhodes e derrotar Stane, Tony decidiu se dedicar a destruir todos os trajes de combate ba seados no seu, por serem perigosos demais. Essa perseguição aos vilões cibernéticos teve uma conclusão trágica quando Stark, ao lado da Viúva Negra e de um novo Dínamo Escarlate - o militar russo Valentin Shatalov - enfrentaram o ensandecido Homem de Titânio original (Boris Bullski). Jogos Três jogos foram estrelados pelo herói: Iron Man and X-O Manowar in Heavy Metal (1996), The Invicible Iron Man(2002) e Iron Man (2008), a última sendo uma adaptação do filme. O personagem também é jogável em Captain America and the Avengers (1991) , Marvel Super Heroes: War of the Gems(1996), nos jogos de luta da série Marvel vs. Capcom, Marvel Nemesis: Rise of Imperfects, Marvel Ultimate Alliance e Marvel Ultimate Alliance 2: Fusion O Homem de Ferro aparece como personagem secreto nos jogos Tony Hawk's Underground (após terminar o jogo) e X-men Legends II(após achar as 4 partes de sua armadura nas 4 primeiras fases e na quinta fase encontrar Tony Stark). Tony Stark e suas empresas fazem uma ponta no jogo de 2005 do Justiceiro, e no jogo de 2008 The Incredible, o Homem de Ferro aparece para enfrentar o Hulk caso este cause muita destruição.